bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Blue Home of the Brave (Credits)
Credits taken from "Big Blue Home Of The Brave", Season 4, episode 31, 151st episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by P. Kevin StraderDean Gordon Directed by Dean GordonMitchell Kriegman Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch Jennifer Barnhart with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producer James Sabatini Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Associate Director Maureen Thorpe Stage Managers Adam Matalon Anne Louise WallaceDean Gordon Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter LuryePeter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Richard Buhrman Production Accountants Joan Altman Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Cathy Hundt Editors Tom Heckbert Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Jim Snarski Post Production Supervisors Matthew Galkin Erica Levin Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Directors David B. Ellis David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Continuity Samantha Osby Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A. Kim Delise Curriculum Consultants Harvard Project Zero: Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Jennifer T. Liske Tina Grotzer University of Massachusetts: Dan Anderson Sound Design and Mixing Danny Cavacco Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Mike Meere Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Ellen Tam Jennifer C. Brooks Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Bill Griffith Amy Posner Dara Resnik Anne Russo Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Honey Trabitz Technical Directors Tom Guadarrama Bob Salzer Video Jeff Lee Tape Operators Mark Katz Mark Rusciano Audio Al Theurer Joe West Peter Hefter Marilyn Vigilante Ron Lantz Victor Smith Gaffer Bobby Vazac Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerald MacMillian Cameras Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Pat Minietta Ron Washburn Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters John DeVito Rich Lohrer Mark Mancuso John Walker Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Tom Travers Jim Pesce Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Songs Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye | Bill Obrecht Brian Woodbury | Andy Yerkes Bob Cole | Deena Cole Andrew Wyatt | Tyler Bunch Music Score by Julian Harris Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY This episode is dedicated to Dean Brent McCune Jr. Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMII Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits